Jalonnez votre coeur de sang
by heartxheat
Summary: The old 17th Century dock holds it's own history and also the secrets of an ancient creature. It has been lurking around the pier for ages, and unknown to the Hellsing Organization, inside it's own walls...AlucardxOC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing, although I wish I did, cause it would be soooo cool. But toher than that, owning Alucard himself would be better...DAMN YOU INTEGRAL! sniffle I'm so jealous, but she's cool anyways...XD

\-/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/-\

The moon and stars danced over the calm waves, as if dancing to a faint tune only heard by the ears of the undead. Through the fog, an obscure light could be seen from the opposite end of the dock, as if floating on top of the water.

A young man pointed from the port," Ah, there they be, Jonathan! What do you suppose they are?"

"There are many things those lights could be." Jonathan answered his little brother, running his massive hand through his thick black hair.

Many fishermen passed down folklore about those flickering lights that appeared over the vast lake. They would only appear after dark, on a foggy night as this, and shine until the first light of dawn.

The old wooden fishing boats creaked, as they rocked on the waves, from their great antiquity. The young man scratched the back of his head, green eyes peering out into the foggy area," They say there are _seraphs_ out there, who guide the untamed souls, and that the lights are their candles."

"Ha! More like _nymphs_, if you ask me!" Jonathan chuckled in his usual deep burly voice," They prey by night and bring only misfortune to the best fisherman, sort of like _you_ Nate!"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, glancing back at the lack," Whatever, we need to head back home before mum freaks out on us."

"You're such a momma's boy!" Jonathan scoffed and twirled his keys around on his stubby fingers," Always wanting to get home before mum freaks ou-"

The keys glided off of his finger and plopped into the water, leaving behind several ripples.

"Damn it, you freaking gluttonous pig!" Nate growled falling to his knees to scoop up the keys that were sinking, but failed.

"_Move_, you moron! Your making them sink quicker!" Jonathan pushed his younger brother aside, attempting to dig through the depths of the water to get the car keys," This fucking fog isn't making anything better!"

"You're complaining isn't making anything better, either!" Nathaniel crossed his arms over his chest and taking out his cell-phone," I suppose we have to call a cab now, you dumb-ass."

Jonathan wiped his hands off onto his brown leather jacket," _Damn it_, this is like, the worst luck I've had in _ages_!"

"Well, you're rubbing it off on me now!" Nathaniel groaned and flipped his cell-phone into his pocket," I can't get any connection out here!"

"That's your own damn fault!" his elder brother growled and stomped off of the wooden deck, Nate closer behind him.

Nate narrowed his eyes," It's not my fault you decided to take me out here at ten o'clock at night to see those damn _Nymph_ lights!"

Jonathan spun around quickly to face his brother, but something other than those familiar green eyes, caught his attention.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Nate barked, demanding attention," Right _here_ you moron."

"Nate, turn around, look." Jonathan grabbed his shoulders to face the old dock they just came off of.

A small version of a wooden ferry was safely docked at the pier. The white paint on it was peeling off, along with the red stripping. Some windows were cracked and ivy grew up some of the sides.

"W-Where the hell did that materialize from?" Nate stuttered, falling back a few steps, to lean against his older brother," It wasn't there a moment ago!"

On board the deck, the wooden floors were rotting from old age and coming up from the nails. The small ferry highly resembled one of those decorative boats from Louisiana in the 1600s, and two flickering lanterns glew dimly onboard, barley illuminated their surrounding.

A creaking noise echoed from the small boat house as a figure immerged from the darkness, two golden eyes radiating weakly into the night. Long, wavy silver hair fell over the creature's shoulders as its eyes gazed wearily on its surroundings, searching for the source of the disturbance.

The creature exhibited a silken burgundy nightdress that hung off her shimmering shoulders, and rippled over her plump white breasts, clinging to her over exaggerated waist and hips. Two slits ran up the sides of the rather short 'dress' that were tied together in a corset fashion, exposing the draw strings of her underwear.

The two men dropped their jaws and smiled meekly, only one idea in mind.

"Who's there?" the girl asked in a soft and very feminine voice.

The wind blew slightly as her gaze faltered on them, a firm smirk coming over her lips, finally wide awake.

"Oh how _lovely_." she chuckled and walked out onto the deck, her white hair falling out of her face," The _ungodly_ ringing of your keys seemed to wake me up. Do you know how _busy_ I have been?"

"Ha, busy doing what _milady_?" Jonathan's eyes followed the woman's insatiable curves, brown eyes filled with lust.

The golden gaze of the vixen in front of them wavered on them, before shooting straight through their stature," If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Probably not!" Jonathan humored himself, earning a glare from the woman who grasped something tightly in her hands.

"What's that you got there?" Nathaniel piped up, trying to avoid conversation, but letting curiosity get the best of him.

The woman glanced down into her hand and smirked warmly, tossing the metal objects to the young boy," Take them. I believe they're yours anyways."

Nathaniel caught them in his tight grip and smiled graciously to see the keys," Thank you, lady. Jonathan, lets get out of here now!"

"Whatever, little bugger, I'm going to stay and _talk_ to this young lady right over there." Jonathan glanced back at the space where the mysterious woman stood only to find a perfectly clear view of the lake," What the _Hell_?"

Tugging on his brother's arm, Nathaniel dragged Jonathan to the car," Get in moron, I want to get the _fuck _outta this place."

The two brothers speed away out of the abandoned port, and drove off to their home, all the while, a pair of golden eyes watched them closely.

"What a funny story," the woman snickered and laid back onto her black satin sheets, arching her back and ran her fingers through her white locks that fell in her face as a slender black cat brushed up against her leg," A _nymph_? I'm far from that, right _my love_?"

The cat seemed to smirk as it curled up against the woman's porcelain neck as she fell back into a light slumber. Without further hesitation, the cat silently crawled away from the woman, and to the other side of the bed, transforming into another creature.

The creature resembled that of a regular being, all except from those reddish orange eyes that gazed over the savory and full body in front of him.

Long black hair fell into his eyes, as he got onto all fours and crawled over the creature of which he was sent out to search for. His deep, yet smooth, voice echoed through the room as his breath encircled the skin of the girl's neck," You're _far_ from any undead creature I have yet to lay eyes on, _milady_. You're beauty is _intoxicating_, and you're blood pure and innocent after all these years."

On his feet, the male fixed his red hat and coat, setting his orange tinted glasses over his beautiful sunset eyes. Turning to meet the dozing woman on the bed, he smirked and tipped his pointed hat," I'll see you quite soon, my dear _Damphir_."


End file.
